narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tammy Sarutobi
Tammy Sarutobi (猿飛タミー Sarutobi Tammy) Is a ninja adopted into the Sarutobi clan. She's a member of Team 9 lead by Genma Shiranui The team also consist of Lisa Hatake and Julienna Miato. There was a forma member Natasha Yuhi but she is now deceased. Background Not much is known about her background. She was from Earth/Humen world, whatever you want to call it. She was brought into the Naruto world. She never really had a good life. Her mom and dad hatted her. They set the house on fire and locked her inside before driving off without a care in the world. Once she was saved from the house she was adopted by the man that saved her. After two years of happy life her real mother anf father killed her foster parents right before her eyes. As she grow up in care she learnt you had to be hard and hold your own to get though. After the death of her adopted mother and father she was in and out of different family's over and over. She was always getting into fights and was in gangs. She was getting arrested on a regular basses. She was always getting bailed out but her social worker, Teddy. By the age of 13 she was a girl to be feared. Everyone in school avoided her and tried to stay ayway from her. When she was 14 she brock up with her 16 year old boyfriend, Drake after finding him cheating on her. One night she was in the park on her own when Drake and his gang came in and took advantage of the lone girl, rapping her and leaving her there. Lisa is her life long frined, they meet when they where only 1 and have been the best of friends from that day. Natasha on the other had joined them at the age of 11 but they soon got on. Lisa and Tammy know everything about each over when Natasha only knows some of what had happened. Personality Tammy is a strong willed person and won't let anyone mess with her. She has a short temper and can snap essay. She will fight hard and to the death to keep anyone she cares about safe. For such a hot-headed and harsh girl she is strangely kind. She gives everyone a fear chance and will be nice to everyone unless they give her a reason not to be. She's normally a happy, bubbly, fun and crazy sorter girl. She loves to be with her friends. She like to train a lot but loves to have a laugh. She's open minded and smart. She like to think throw something before doing it, well most of the time. She finds in a battle that if she runs right into it she can come up with a better plan than if she goes in slowly and see what the apponent can do. Rushing into things had always been her way. Her personality can make her kinder bipolar sometimes. Appearance Tammy had knee length dark brown hair with a choppy fringe and slightly longer bangs on eather side of her face. Her had deep emarals green eyes that sparkel in the light. Her lips are plump and a light colour. Her skin is soft and a nice looking colour, not to tanned but not pail. She had large brown squirral ears on her head and a large bushy brown tail. Tammy wears a purple tank top over a stab prof vest and a net t-shirt. She has a large coat similer to Shino's that we wears over top of her tank. Its purple in colour and eaches part way between her knees and her ankles. It's zipped from the waist to the her colliar boan. Tam wears short skinny black shorts. A holder on her right leg and pouch on her waist. She has bandages wrapped around her legs from ankle to kness and wears the standered blue ninja boots. She also had bandages wrapped around her arms from her wrists to her elbows and red fingaless gloves. Her forhead protector is worn on her forehead. She has no visable scars on her and not many people knwo about her scars. She had motable scares to her arms witch are covered by bandage. There are self inflicted and were done before she entered the Naruto world. She also had the same type on scars on her leg witch are also covered by bandages. Tammy is very self conchers about the scares. Weapon wise that is seem most of the time carrying a large executioner blade on her back. The sword is almost identical to Zabuza's apart from Tam's blade dose not had a circal hole on the blade. (This is her pr Shippuden appearance) Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Tammy's favouret food is BBQ Pork Ramen were as he least is leek soape *Tammy's favouret sayings/words are "Bull Yeah", "Fuck Yeah", "Hell Yeah", "Motherfucker" and "Fuck" *Tammy wishes to fight Neji, Sasuke and the Akatski Quotes *(To Kakashi) "No Kakahshi---Sensei, if you fail, I'll kick ass in your place and you'll be the only one to lose their life." *(To Sasuke) "No matter how much I hate you Sasuke. I got your back." * Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS. somethng when wrong as i tryed abbing a pic and i lodt everything i did. I'll re write it when i get some time sorry again Hit It Bitch (talk) 21:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:DRAFT